Underground
by XxTidusXx
Summary: Six children have been chosen to live their lives underground for a period of six months. It was all fun and games until something starts killing them off one by one in the darkness. Now they must fight for their lives and find a way out of the cave.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**So you six have been chosen to live underground for a period of six months. Lighting, provisions, and clothing will be provided for you. But shelter and other necessities will be your job to find." As the announcer finished his speech, I looked around at the other five contestants who, like me, have been chosen to live underground for five months. They all looked like they wouldn't last a week****. I looked at one girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She held a diamond studded purse on her arm. She cleared her throat in and obnoxious way to get the announcers attention.**

"**Ahem. Will there be maids because I don't do work." She said. Her loud crackly voice stabbing my brain.**

**Another girl, this one with shoulder length black hair and black clothes, spoke. "What a revelation. Miss Prissy over there is too rich to clean her own -."**

**The announcer cut her off. "Now it's time for a meet and greet. Everyone follow me to the kitchen so we can eat and get to know each other." He led them through the house to the kitchen. They all sat down and remained silent. A large boy across from me with dirty blond hair and bruises showering his face leaned over and spoke to the announcer. "Ummm. What are we going to eat?"**

**The prissy girl sighed. "I hope it's low in carbs."**

**The announcer stood up and clapped his hands together. "Now we will go around the table and you tell us your name and where you are from." He pointed at me "Let's start with you."**

**I stood up "Hey I'm Blake. I'm from Ney York."**

**The prissy girl stood up next. "Hi. I'm Michelle and I'm from Beverly Hills." She said. Flipping her hair. **

**The black haired girl was next. "I'm Jennifer and I'm from Washington."**

**She took a swift glance at me and sat back down. **

**The large boy was next. "I'm Tyler and I'm from Texas. Nice to meet ya'll. **

**Another boy that I didn't notice before stood up. "Uhhh. Hey. I'm Mike and I'm from New Jersey." He had light brown spiky hair and had a necklace with a cross around his neck.**

**Then a girl stood up. She had dark red hair and she wore a dress. "Hello. My name is Rin. Nice to meet you all. Hope we all can be friends. Oh, and I'm from Alaska." She sat down and the announcer stood up.**

"**Now that we've got to know each other, it's time we eat."**

**He clapped his hands together and the food was brought out. Plates of ribs, chicken, rice, peas, steaks, soda and other things I couldn't identify was set in front of us. Almost instantly everyone started eating. Michelle didn't eat anything without observing it first. "Ewwww. There's fat on here." She said throwing away the piece of rib.**

**Jennifer looked up from her plate. "That's the best part."**

**I remained quiet until everyone was done. The announcer stood up. "Now that we all are full, I think it's time for bed. So Blake, Tyler, and Mike you are all bunking together, and Michelle, Jennifer, and Rin you are all together."**

**Jennifer scoffed. "Wow. In the same room as Michelle over there."**

**Michelle rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Ditto."**

**Rin smiled. "I can't wait to be friends."**

**The announcer led us to our rooms. He slid the key in the lock and unlocked our rooms.**

"**Here you go. Get some rest and be up at nine and we'll leave for the cave around eleven. So be ready and go get some sleep."**

**He turned around and walked away. We got into the room then Mike shut the door. He turned to us. "Well. Are ya'll ready for tomorrow?" He asked us.**

**I walked over to the bed closest to the wall and sat down. "Kinda. I wonder how it will be."**

**Tyler took off his shoes. "I'm kind of nervous. It's a reality show, right? So it there's any trouble, we'll have help, right?"**

**Mike laughed. "Calm down, dude. It'll be okay."**

**I looked at Tyler. "Yeah. It'll work out just finr."**

**They both got into their beds and laid down. I could hear Tyler praying as he went to sleep. I turned off the lights eager for tomorrow to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to Mike and Tyler yelling. "Today is the day!"

I put the covers back over my head to shield the light. "Shut up! It's too early for this!"

Mike and Tyler walked over and pushed me out of the bed. "Get up!" They both yelled.

I got up and tossed the cover on the bed. "I guess I'm up now."

We heard a knock at the door. "Guys are you up? Time for breakfast."

We got our clothes and set off towards the kitchen.

Mike was laughing. "I can't wait to go underground. I wonder how big it is."

Tyler smiled. "That's what she said."

We all laughed at that. As we made it to the kitchen I could see all the girls and the announcer was there. Jennifer and Rin were talking and Michelle was at the end of the table putting on make-up. We sat down at the table and the announcer stood up.

"I'm glad to see you all are getting along. So today is the day you all go underground. Now I will give a briefing on what you all will do for the next six months. You will all live in a cave situated underground. It's huge and you're free to go wherever you want. There are lakes to fish in and also there are pools. Every week food, drink, and clothes will be delivered to you all. It is your job to make everything last until the following week. We have packs for each of you. They contain everything you will need, flashlights, and batteries, emergency flares and back up clothes. Well that's enough talking for now. Let's eat.

The food was brought in. I filled my plate with bacon, eggs, toast, and grits. Mike tapped me on the shoulder. "Good food isn't it?"

I nodded. "It is.

"Hey, Blake, what's up?" Jennifer and Rin were looking at me.

"Oh, not much. And you?"

Rin giggled. "I'm doing fine, thank you."

Jennifer laughed.

"Now! It's time to head out. Pack all the food you want and let's get going." The announcer yelled.

I took a lot of food and put it in my pack.

"So where's the cave?" Jennifer asked.

Rin pointed to a crater. "Well, I wouldn't say it's a cave, but I think that that's our way down."

Michelle yelled. There's no way that I'm getting in that nasty hole!" she slowly backed away.

Jennifer pushed her forward. "Go on, princess. You applied to be here so get down there."

The announcer stepped in front of them all. "First we have to go over the rules."

Rin stepped up. "Excuse me sir. We don't know your name."

He looked at them all. "My name is Jackson Walker."

Rin smiled. "Thank you.

He led them down the ladder to a small platform.

Michelle screamed. "It's dark! I saw something fly over there!"

I laughed out loud. "Wow."

Michelle glared at me and turned her head. Jackson led us to an elevator and we all piled in.

"We're going down. Good luck. I'll be watching you all."

He closed the door, waved and slowly we descended into the depths of the earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The elevator came to an abrupt stop. The door opened and we all walked out.**

**"So this is where we are living?" Mike asked.**

**I looked around. "I guess."**

**Flood lights lit up a large portion of the cave. A pool of crystal clear water surrounded us. Further down a large stream of water could be seen,**

**Michelle sighed. "Well at least we have food and shelter."**

**Tyler walked forward. "Well, this isn't that bad. I'm hungry, so why don't we cook something to eat?"**

**We walked to the boxes in the middle of the camp. There were six crates. The first one held food. The second and third ones held scuba suits. The other three held clothes, towels, and other items.**

**Rin took out a pack of ramen and held it up for us to see. "We can have this."**

**She took out a pot and went over to the nearby lake and filled it with water.**

**I walked over to the wood. "I'll start the fire, Mike, can you get a few rocks so we can enclose the fire?"**

**He nodded.**

**I turned to the girls. "You all can just relax."**

**Rin looked sad. "Can I help? I absolutely love cooking."**

**I gave her the ramen and she took it. "Here you go."**

**She smiled at me and walked away.**

**Jennifer caught up with me. "Hi, Blake. The others wanted to see if you wanted to go scuba diving after we eat."**

**Rin's voice radiated throughout the cave. "Forty five minutes after we eat!"**

**I laughed at her. "Sure I'll go."**

**She smiled at me. "'Kay!" she smiled at me and walked away.**

**I went to my tent to lie down. Soon after I closed my eyes, Rin, came into my tent and handed me a plate of food, "Here you go. I made a lot so you can have seconds if you want. Maybe even thirds."**

**She giggled and walked out of the tent.**

**"Thanks, Rin!" I called after her.**

**When I was finished eating, I walked out of my tent and could see everyone getting ready to go diving, Tyler tossed me a suit. "Are you going with us?"**

**I nodded. "Yea. I'm going to go."**

**I got on my suit and we all dived into the water. We couldn't communicate with each other so they all followed me. The further we got into the cave the darker i got. Soon we resurfaced.**

**"Where are we?" Rin asked.**

**I looked around "I think we are deep inside the cave."**

**Michelle turned around and began to dive back in the water "I'm leaving. I don't want anyone stealing my purse."**

**As soon as she took a step a rumbling came from deep inside the cave. Michelle turned around "What was that?"**

**I looked further down the cavern "I guess it was some rocks dislodging themselves."**

**I saw a big boulder making its way towards Michelle's head. "Look out!" I pushed her just as the rock hit the ground. Suddenly the cave shook tremendously we all was knocked to the ground..**

**I got up and motioned towards the others. "Lets go! Further into the cave!"**

**We all got up and began to run. We continued running until the rumbling stopped. I turned around and saw that the way out was blocked.**

**"Is everyone okay?" Rin asked.**

**There were murmurs of agreement. I got up "Well it looks like we are trapped in here."**

**Michelle got up and yelled. "We can't be trapped! Someone might steal my purse!"**

**I reached into my bag and took out a roll of tape. "I suggest we all travel further into the cave. Maybe there is a way out."**

**Michelle flipped her hair. "Who made you leader! I'm leaving. Someone might find me."**

**She turned and walked away.**

**Jennifer pointed to her. "Shouldn't someone follow her?"**

**I nodded. "Uh Tyler you go follow Michelle and make sure she's okay."**

**"Okay." He followed her into the darkness.**

**I took ripped off a piece of the tape and put it on the wall. "This is glowing tape. So if we ever split up, we can find each other."**

**I pointed deeper into the cave. "Okay lets go. We all walked further into the cave. Darkness obscuring our vision.**


End file.
